


A Scary Level of Comfort

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cutesy, Even POV, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: In which Even feels that He and Isak are too comfortable with each other and in their own little bubble.





	A Scary Level of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading<3

Isak got off the phone, tossed it aside somewhere on the bed, snuggled back into Even’s side and resumed watching the movie. Isak was having Even over for the weekend. 

It was a rather chilly afternoon, so they were snuggled up under the covers, watching some rom-com.

“what did Mags want?” Even asked.

“He wanted to know if we are interested in going out tonight.” 

"To do what?”

Isak shrugged. “Who cares? I said no.” 

“why? It sounds like fun going out with the guys.”

“Should I call Mags back and tell him you’ll be joining them?”

“I don’t want to go without you.”

“well I’m not going, so we are staying home then.” 

“Fine.” Even said with a grimace. 

Frowning, Isak tipped his head back to peer up at his boyfriend. “what’s that tone?”

“What’s what tone?”  
Isak blinked, giving Even a close look. “you look upset. Did I say something wrong?” 

Even sighed, paused the movie and sat up so that he could look more directly at Isak. “look around us. What do you see?”

Isak did as he was told and then looked back at Even. “I don’t… get it.” 

“Look again, closer this time.” 

“Even, we have a stupid movie to finish, so please help us both by getting to the point.” 

“We've been together for a year and we are lying in bed with empty pizza boxes, video game consoles and empty beer cans around us.” 

“Fine, I’ll clean up. Jeez.” Isak rolls his eyes and started getting up, but Even stopped him.

“that’s not what I mean.” 

“Okay. What do you mean then?” Isak nestles back into Even’s side as Even’s arms wrap around him. 

“I just think that we could be doing something better than this.” Even gestured at their general surrounding. 

“That’s just your romantic brain talking again. Just ignore it. There is nothing wrong with what we have going on right now.” “do you think it’s normal for us to already be this comfortable with each other?” 

Isak blinked, seemingly finding puzzle in the question. “is something bothering you?” the question was a clearly Isak’s way of stalling while trying to fathom Even’s question.  
“I've agonized about this for a few days I guess.”

“agonized about what?” 

“I feel like we've gotten to appoint in our relationship where we are just too….comfortable.” Even’s fingers absently toyed with the hem of Isak’s t-shirt 

“would you like us to be uncomfortable then?” Isak didn't hide how confused he still was by what Even was on about. 

Even shrugged, “perhaps we should be out there doing adventurous shit instead of lying in bed, eating, playing games and savagely criticizing clichés in rom-coms.”

“What adventurous shit? I like what we are doing now.”

“Do you really?”

“yes.” 

“It’s only been a year. I’m worried about what we’ll be like 5 years from now.” 

A smile slowly spread across Isak’s face. “You are thinking about our future? How sweet.” He leaned up and kissed Even’s nose. “Really, I like the way we are.” 

Even’s eyes narrowed disbelievingly

“I do.” Isak repeated more emphatically. “So what if we are not out there taking a spontaneous road trip and having sex n the hood of a car? The truth is the further we go with school life and the more jobs we take on to survive means more stress and more responsibilities for us. I like it when we can just relax and wind down like this.”  
“aren't you bored?”

Isak chuckled, looking very amused, “are you?” 

“maybe.” Even sighed once more, “I don’t know.” 

“it’s either you are or you are not.” Isak waited slightly for Even’s reply, but changed his mind not long after, “the way I see it, being comfortable with each other is better than a fiery relationship that’s lacking in friendship. You can’t have both.” 

Isak’s hand came up and gently brushed Even’s bangs out of his eyes, “I love you and I love what we have. I work hard all week in order to maintain our life; that includes just being comfortable and happy enough with sitting beside you in silence.”

Warmth settled in Even’s chest and he smiled, completely assuaged, “You are right. I’m being silly. If this feels right then it’s probably right. We’ll do adventure when the mood strikes.”

“Exactly.” Isak leaned up and kissed Even softly on the lips. Even kissed back just as softly and lovingly. “Are we good now?” Isak asked when they pulled apart.”

“yeah.” 

“Good. Now let’s finish this damn movie. The best part is coming up.” 

Even hummed contentedly and kissed Isak’s hair before resting his cheek against Isak’s temple.


End file.
